


after-hours

by zundoko



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, petshop au that i actually need to flesh out but i made a fic as if i already did LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zundoko/pseuds/zundoko
Summary: nonchan is still new at this.





	after-hours

**Author's Note:**

> eugyehehuihehhehhee i donbbt proofreeeaaaddddd fueuehwhuihghghhghwhwh *drinks a whole apple juice*

"sorry..." kotaki mumbles, taking the broom from the other gratefully.

"you don't have to be sorry non! it's just a little dog food." shige laughs a bit. crouching down to hold the dust pan for his boyfriend.

"yeah... but... junta will be mad..." he says absently, sweeping what he can towards shige.

shige rolls his eyes. pouring the kibble into its bin, "junta's not gonna be mad because junta's not gonna know. besides, it's not like it's ruined... if you'd dropped the canned food, then we'd have a problem," it's meant to sound like a joke but he realizes by the furrow of kotaki's eyebrows that he's said something wrong. "i... i didn't mean it like that you know."

kotaki nods and shige still feels a little guilty. they clean the rest of the food in silence, and put the bin back on their supply shelf.

shige doesn't really understand why spilling it in the first place is affecting the other so much, but kotaki is still looking down at his feet as they lock up the employee's lounge. nakama pets is near dark, the only light coming from a few security lights and the fishtanks, but shige still sees kotaki's frown.

"um... do you wanna go play with the puppies for a bit?" he asks, reaching for his boyfriend's hand. "the cavalier spaniel really likes you, you know."

kotaki shrugs, and shige doesn't really know what else to do besides drag them both to the puppy cages.

and as sad as kotaki could present himself, the moment shige puts the shops new golden retriever puppy in his lap, his whole face lights up.

it's late so the puppy is awful sleepy, curling up on kotaki immediately, shige doesn't think he's seen anything cuter. his boyfriend wearing such a soft expression as he strokes the puppy's back.

shige takes a seat next to him, scooting up so they're shoulder to shoulder, and he can lean against kotaki. the latter doesn't protest, resting his own cheek against the top of shige's head.

"is there something wrong?" the puppy yawns, stirring a bit, and kotaki stops petting for a moment to let it get comfortable again.

"...what do you mean...?"

"i mean spilling some dog food shouldn't make you this sad, you know? so, speaking of spilling things, spill the beans."

kotaki actually laughs a bit at that, trying his best to keep quiet so the puppy can continue to sleep.

shige loves when he laughs, it's not that it's rare or anything, but it's definitely hard to get the kindwhere you can actually feel the joy in his voice, not just a chortle of courtesy. shige wishes he could keep that smile on kotaki's face, "i'm serious. tell me what's wrong."

kotaki turns his head a bit, to look down at the other, his eyes are a sad sort, they always seem so. "...it's not just the dog food... i've... been messing up a lot..." he scratches the back of his head, "just the other day i left the cricket tub open... junta and i chased them all over the store... i'm pretty sure there are still crickets around here..." shige can't help but snicker at the image of nozomu running around, his long limbs fumbling for the tiny insects. his boyfriend pouts, "it's not funny..."

"i know, i know, i'm sorry. go on?" shige coos, wrapping his arm around kotaki's waist.

kotaki huffs, "i accidentally put the bearded dragon price tags on the lovebird cages... and sold them for that amount... junta wasn't so happy about that... i'm just... i don't want to get fired."

"why would you get fired?"

"because i'm a klutz..."

"can't do anything about that."

"shige..."

said male shifts, sitting on his knees so he can be at least a little taller than his giant of a boyfriend, he puts his hands on kotaki's shoulders, "i'm being serious non, you're not gonna get fired because of a few mishaps, you try so hard, both me and junta can see that. you don't have to worry about it so much!"

kotaki can't meet his eyes, it breaks his heart a little, "i just don't understand why you're so scared... what can i do to help...? i want to help you nozomu..."

"you always do." kotaki hums, burying his face in shige's chest, "that's why i'm so afraid... i don't want to lose my job, my first job... with the person i like... do i sound selfish?"

"you sound cute as hell."

"shut up..." kotaki punches shige in the side, his voice devoid of any malice, "i want to be with you all the time..."

"and here i thought you took the job for the dogs."

"the dogs were just a bonus. be quiet for a second, i'm trying to be cheesy."

shige pretends to zip his lips and kotaki scoffs, pulling him closer, careful not to squish the puppy.

they're just looking at each other now, "i forgot what i was going to say." kotaki deadpans. "can i have a kiss?"

"is that what you wanted to say? so much for cheesy." shige laughs, but obliges his boyfriend anyways, pressing his lips to the other's, chaste and sweet.

kotaki has a hard time saying bye to the puppy, even if he'll get to see it again tomorrow. but shige manages to push him out of the store to lock it up fully.

"i'm tired..." the taller male whines, wrapping himself around shige before he can protest.

"you're always tired."

"i'm tired... and i wanna kiss you again." he tightens his arms around shige's shoulders, rubbing his face into the back of his head, "i want a kiss... i want a kiss... i want a kiss..."

shige laughs, tugging at one of nozomu's arms, "so needy! alright, come here--" and he squirms around, getting his own arms around kotaki's midsection.

"...you're gonna have to lean down a little, i can't reach that far."


End file.
